YukiChinpo: Supplementary Materials
by 300MileRedRuby
Summary: Set in the same universe as モモの水道水's "YukiChinpo" doujins, in which Yukipo inexplicably has a huge dick. This series will cover the 'canon' sex scenes as well as additional ones involving these characters. Warning: many intense/weird fetishes ahead.


_Author's Note: This series contains many intense fetishes, including, but not limited to:_ _ **futanari, large cock size, cervical penetration, and cum inflation. Be aware of this when considering whether you will read it or not.**_

 _As mentioned in the synopsis, these stories take place in_ モモの水道水' _s "_ _YukiChinpo" series (can be found on most friendly hentai websites) in which Yukipo has a giant dick for unknown reasons. These stories will cover both the 'canon' sex scenes in these doujins (there are 3 so far) as well as additional stories surrounding these characters._

* * *

Takane inserted the key into the hotel door, turning it. The latch unlocked with a loud click, and she supposed that this would be a sufficient announcement for her return. _It's quite late, so Yukiho should be getting ready for bed around this time…_ she thought.

"Yukiho," she called as the door swung open, "I've returned – "

She stopped short. The other girl was there, as she had expected. What she hadn't expected was for Yukiho to be stark naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands firmly clasped over her crotch area.

Takane could only stare. Yukiho stared back, her face reddening rapidly. The door swung shut behind them both. After a few moments of intensely awkward silence, Yukiho squeaked out: "Um…! I-I was just about to get in the bath…" Her voice petered out as she struggled to form an explanation.

Takane didn't hear the excuse in its entirety, as she was occupied with the way that Yukiho's cute breasts swayed as she talked. Quickly, she composed herself and tried to piece together what Yukiho had said. "Well then, don't allow me to get in your way." She stepped to the side and gestured, with a sweep of her hand, to the open bathroom door. She looked at Yukiho expectantly.

The other girl, however, remained where she was. Her eyes were fixated firmly on Takane, her hands fixated firmly between her legs.

"Shijou-san…" Yukiho whined, hardly above a whisper. "I'd be more comfortable if you looked away, so I could get my towel."

"There's no need to be so modest. I've already seen every…" She trailed off, losing her train of thought as she cocked her head slightly upwards.

Something wasn't right. Now that she wasn't facing Yukiho head-on, Takane was able to catch a glimpse of what Yukiho was hiding. She hadn't been looking _intentionally,_ of course, but it just so happened that something in _that area_ had caught her attention. _Is that…?_

She closed the short distance between Yukiho and herself in a moment, and in that moment she was already gripping the other girl's arms.

"Sh-Shijou-san?!" Yukiho struggled to keep her arms in place. "What are you doing?!"

"It's just as I said: you will show me everything!" She knew her eyes didn't deceive her, and as expected, Yukiho wasn't able to put up much resistance. With a final tug, she freed Yukiho's arms from their place over her crotch.

Just like that, Yukiho's penis was revealed to her.

"Just as I thought!" Takane exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring the other girl's completely defeated expression. "I would never have guessed that someone so close to me was a futanari…" As she muttered this to herself, she kept her eyes on Yukiho's member. From what she could tell, it was still limp and of a fairly average size. She hadn't seen one in the flesh, of course, but it still seemed that way to her.

Meanwhile, the owner had buried her face in her hands. "It's over, it's all over… I'm done for…" Yukiho repeated this mantra to herself, although she made no effort to cover her exposed penis. If she had looked up, she would have seen the smile that had taken place on Takane's face. It was gentle, with a hint of mischief.

"I beg to differ, Yukiho." Takane reached out and touched one of Yukiho's hands, at which she lowered them from her face. "This is a very fortunate occurrence."

"How? Now you know that I'm weird… That I'm a freak…"

"On the contrary, you're still the cute Yukiho that I know." Takane winked.

Yukiho blushed, but this time for a different reason. "Y-you think I'm cute?"

"Why, of course." Takane glanced to the right, and for the first time, she saw the lone object on the nightstand next to the bed: a bottle of lotion. She was close enough to Yukiho's hands to take a whiff, and confirmed that they did indeed smell like strawberries. Her smiled turned more mischievous, and she put a finger to her mouth in mock consideration. "Now, what were you doing before I interrupted you?"

The embarrassment returned to Yukiho's face in full force. "Wh-what?! I wasn't doing anything…!"

Unbeknownst to the other girl, Takane had taken advantage of Yukiho's flustered state to snake a hand up her thigh, and as she scrambled for an excuse, she clamped down. Yukiho let out a surprised "Hiiii!" Encouraged, Takane leaned in and, savoring the feeling of Yukiho's labored breathing on her cheek, whispered: "If you'd allow me to guess: you were masturbating?"

Yukiho admitted defeat. Evidently, the shock of being discovered and her feeble attempts to cover it up were too much for her. "Yes." Her shoulders slumped.

Takane couldn't help but giggle. Even here, in her naked and vulnerable state, Yukiho's cuteness was still her defining factor. "In that case, I'd hate to force you to stop just because I'm here. Why don't we continue?" Her hand found Yukiho's member and she grasped it lightly, taking a moment to note its warmth. "Wow…" she murmured.

"W-wait!" Yukiho protested. "Mmh! Sh-Shijou-san, I don't think you should do this…" She failed to suppress a moan.

"Why not?" Takane smiled innocently as she continued to get a feel for Yukiho's penis.

"You're very ladylike… kuh!" Yukiho struggled to speak around the stimulation. "…a-and I'm just a dirty futanari…"

"That's not true. I'm just like you." Takane stopped her stroking. While she had all but knelt on the bed to get close to Yukiho, now she repositioned herself so that they sat side by side. With this, she was able to comfortably stroke Yukiho's dick with both hands. It was still limp and moved easily in response to Takane's touch.

"H-how?" Yukiho asked.

"Do you pleasure yourself often?" Takane asked in return.

"…Yes." Yukiho was growing more confident in her answers, and that made Takane smile.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? I do the same, you know."

"Really? But you act so proper…" Yukiho seemed entranced by the way her penis lolled around in Takane's hands.

"Everyone has needs, and it seems that you're well aware of that. On the subject of needs…" Takane leaned down until she was eye-level with Yukiho's member. She gripped the base with both hands and lifted it, confirming the presence of Yukiho's pussy underneath. Its lips were slightly parted, revealing the pink softness that lay beyond. _She really is a true futanari…_ she thought to herself. "It seems to me that you need more stimulation than this. Which of your parts would you like me to service?" She made the decision herself, sticking her tongue out and running it along the bottom length of her dick. This elicited a surprised yelp, and she felt Yukiho flinch in her grasp.

"U-um…"

"Come now, Yukiho," Takane teased. She parted her own lips slowly, allowing her waiting mouth to hover just above Yukiho's dick. "You have to tell me what you want."

"I want you to suck on it…"

"Good girl." Takane obliged, taking the member into her mouth. It was easy for her to take the whole thing in, as Yukiho was still fairly limp. _That won't do…_ she thought, and she wasted no time in gripping Yukiho's inner thighs for leverage. She made sure to lock Yukiho in a licentious stare, taking her sweet time in moving back up the length of her dick. For a moment, she lingered with only the head in her mouth, reveling in Yukiho's helpless stare that begged her to continue.

And continue she did. In one swift motion, Takane thrust her head forward until her lips met Yukiho's crotch, then withdrew and began to repeat the motion without hesitation. She looked up; her enthusiastic fellatio was having its desired effect.

Yukiho was speechless, but her open mouth, emitting poorly suppressed moans of pleasure every time Takane took her in, was a good enough indicator of her enjoyment. Her back began to arch as Takane watched, her hands resting just above her cute breasts, which began to sway slightly as she surrendered herself to the blowjob.

Her dick was also very responsive; Takane found that she had to withdraw further on her way up, and when she took it all in, she felt it poking closer and closer to the entrance of her throat. She savored its warmth in her mouth; although it lacked taste, its heat and gradually escalating throbbing was enough for her to reach down and lift up her own skirt. Touching a finger to her panties, she was pleased when it came away slightly moist.

When Takane released her lips' grip on Yukiho's now-stiffer cock with a loud "Puah!", she wasn't expecting to see how much it had grown. While it had been an unimpressive 4 inches in its flaccid state, now it was almost double that. _I took all of that in my mouth?_ Takane thought to herself. She chuckled pleasantly. _I must be quite good at this._

"Shijou-san…" Yukiho whimpered from above. "You're very good at this… It felt so good…"

"The pleasure is all mine, Yukiho." Takane ran her tongue along the entire bottom length of Yukiho's cock, making the other girl yelp in surprise in pleasure. "You don't have testicles. Can you still ejaculate?" Not intending to let Yukiho's erection wilt, Takane massaged it as she spoke; a job made easier by the copious amounts of saliva still present on it.

Yukiho could only muster a nod through her heavy breathing.

"In that case…" Planting a final kiss on the member, Takane stood up. She reached under her skirt once more and slowly removed her panties, smiling devilishly at Yukiho all the while. As she held them to the side and let them fall to the ground, Yukiho's eyes widened.

"W-wait, Shijou-san!" Despite her protest, Yukiho's eyes were torn between Takane's panties, discarded on the floor, and her crotch, which was still covered up by her clothes. "We shouldn't… doing this so soon is…"

"I don't see the problem. You like girls, don't you, Yukiho?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't take kindly to men, and it seems that you've enjoyed my… _services_ so far. If that isn't convincing enough, perhaps… _this_ is?" Takane slowly turned around and unzipped her skirt. It fluttered to the ground, exposing her bare ass for Yukiho to see thanks to the removal of her panties just moments before. Her shirt followed suit, and one brief unhooking of her bra later, she was naked. She crossed her arms under her large breasts, accentuating them slightly, and for the finishing touch, she bit her lip and shot Yukiho the steamiest, half-lidded smolder she could pull off over her shoulder. "Are you pleased by what you see?"

She looked at Yukiho's face for a response, but her eyes were immediately drawn to the other girl's cock. Yukiho now grasped it in her own hand. Her breath came in sharp exhales, and now her eyes were completely focused on Takane's clean-shaven pussy. Yukiho looked up and the seductive gaze that was trained on her, and Takane swore that she saw her cock stand up just a little straighter. Takane held back a victorious smile; she knew that Yukiho wouldn't be able to resist her advances after the brief yet emphatic fellatio she had just performed.

"Shall we pleasure each other?" Takane sauntered to the wall, taking great care to sway her hips in an exaggerated fashion. Never breaking eye contact with Yukiho, she leaned forward and placed her hands on the wall. She spread her legs, and her glistening pussy was in full view. "You know the... _proceedings_ , right?"

Yukiho nodded, wide-eyed. With her erect cock still in her hand, she stood but didn't advance towards her. Just by eyeing her cock, Takane guessed that Yukiho topped out at around 8 inches. Even if she lacked in experience, judging from her reactions to Takane's blowjob and subsequent offer for intercourse, hopefully her size alone would make up for it.

Takane waited with her hands planted on the wall, swaying her rear from side to side in impatient anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of Yukiho mumbling to herself, she heard the other girl's ragged breathing draw nearer to her. A pair of hands gripped her hips, firmer than she expected, and she felt a warmth poking at her snatch.

"I'm putting it in…" Yukiho said uneasily, as if it was her last invitation for Takane to back out.

Takane gasped softly as Yukiho's cock entered her, slowly spreading her apart from the inside. She felt Yukiho's hands grip her tighter, and the other girl began to lean in, her hurried breaths hot on Takane's ear. It wasn't until Yukiho's hips finally met Takane's ass that the futanari allowed herself her first moan.

"Ohhh…" Yukiho groaned softly, and Takane could clearly visualize the girl's eyes start to roll back in her head. "Oh gosh, Shijou-san…"

Takane chuckled softly. Her own breathing had begun to accelerate as well. "How is it, Yukiho? Is my pussy to your liking?"

Yukiho grunted in agreement, high-pitched and eager. "I… don't know how long I can last…"

"If it's not too much for you, you can start moving. You can ejaculate whenever you want." Takane encouraged her gently, though she was itching for Yukiho to start fucking her. _My pussy really is the perfect fit for her,_ she thought, as the length didn't leave much room to spare inside.

"O-okay…" Yukiho pulled back and began thrusting slowly. Each time, she buried herself up to the hilt, although her deliberate speed told Takane that she was still getting used to the motion.

Her pace wasn't quite enough for Takane. True, Yukiho certainly had the size, but her rhythm was too slow and as a result, the slight wave of pleasure that each thrust sent through Takane's body was too sporadic and far apart for her to build up any real amount of pleasure. While Yukiho's moans, which were steadily increasing in volume if not frequency, belied the penetrator's enjoyment, Takane, as the penetrated, was feeling rather disappointed thus far. She had thought sex with a futanari, especially one as cute and well-endowed as Yukiho, would be more exciting than this.

"Yukiho… would you care to increase your pace?" Takane asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Huh?" Yukiho stopped mid-thrust. "I don't mind, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"No need to worry. You're the perfect size."

"Okay, then… Here I go…" Yukiho pulled out completely, and after pressing the head of her shaft against Takane's pussy, she shoved herself inside.

"Mm!" Takane sighed breathily as her walls were forcibly parted by the large member. "That's it, Yukiho! Keep going!"

As Yukiho plunged in and out of her with increased vigor, it pleased Takane to feel that Yukiho's hands became more adventurous as she adapted a feel for the rhythm. While previously they had clutched firmly at her hips, now they moved across her lower back, then to her ass which received a series of firm squeezes.

"Very good, Yukiho!" Takane bit her lip as her ass was squeezed again. "You're a quick learner."

Yukiho was too absorbed to answer; perhaps by the sight of Takane's ass jiggling every time she hilted herself, or perhaps by the exceptional pleasure brought about by Takane's guidance. Either way, she was now fucking Takane with her entire length, and once again, Takane was convinced that Yukiho still had an inch or two left in her, because her thrusts seemed to reach a little deeper into her pussy than when they first started.

 _She has a wonderful size, but any bigger would mean trouble for me…_ _She looked like she was already erect when she put it in…_

She had no more time for such thoughts as she felt the first drops of hot liquid splash into her womb. Her eyes widened. Apparently, Yukiho had been close to her orgasm but was pushed over the edge without warning. A soft "kuh!" was the only indicator that she had reached her limit.

She disregarded the unconventionally quiet orgasm, because in the back of her mind, Takane wanted to congratulate herself on making a girl of Yukiho's size climax so quickly. Instead she focused on the moment at hand and simply closed her eyes, a pleasant smile washing over her face as Yukiho's cock continued to twitch inside her. She had failed to reach her own orgasm, but at least Yukiho had managed to improve dramatically in her performance… even if her stamina still left something to be desired.

Or perhaps stamina wasn't much of an issue after all, because when Takane removed herself from her thoughts, Yukiho was still fucking her deeply. In fact, her pace hadn't slowed even during her orgasm.

Takane certainly wasn't complaining, as she still had a ways to go to reach her own climax. She turned her head to ask Yukiho about this apparently unique quality, if a low or nonexistent refractory period was, perhaps, a trait unique to futanari, when everything went wrong for her.

As Yukiho pushed herself all the way in, Takane felt her walls expand dramatically, far too quickly for her to be comfortable with. When Yukiho's hips met her rear again, she felt an unpleasantly large girth pushing up against the entrance to her womb.

"Yukiho?!" She asked, louder than she intended. Her composure was slipping, but just slightly. "Wouldn't you like to take a rest? You just came, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Takane was met with Yukiho's blank stare. "What's that about cumming? I'm still barely erect."

Takane's jaw nearly dropped, but it was held in place by the fear that quickly seized her entire body. The reality of their situation descended on her.

 _Her 8-inch penis was penetrating me so deeply, and she was hardly erect…_

"Oh! Now that you mention it, Shijou-san, I think I'm going to be fully hard soon!"

Takane hardly heard her. _So, all of that viscous fluid in my womb is merely pre-cum…_

She put up no resistance when Yukiho took hold of her shoulders and, with a surprising amount of strength, pulled her away from the wall and into an upright position. "I hope you're ready!" Yukiho sounded… excited? "I want you to see it!"

Takane didn't want to see it, but even if she didn't, she could certainly feel it. Her cervix, which had previously resisted the unwanted intrusion, finally gave way. She felt like her stomach was being punched. Against her better wishes, she looked down, and it looked the part, too; a cock-shaped bulge, thicker than her arm, protruded from her stomach. It almost reached to her breasts.

She was still in disbelief. She knew, of course, that she should try and save herself while she still could. She knew that she should demand that Yukiho take her giant cock out of her womb, because it was doing unspeakable things to her body and would continue to do unspeakable things until this monster was satisfied. After Yukiho was finished with her, what would the condition of her pussy be? Her womb? Was this even the limit of Yukiho's growth?

The futanari in question was in disbelief herself, but that certainly wasn't stopping her from pushing even further into Takane's insides. "You're amazing, Shijou-san!" She laughed with an excitement that Takane had rarely heard from her before. "You're taking me all the way to the base!"

Takane could only respond with a series of indecipherable grunts, each in time with Yukiho's thrusts. Due to her greatly increased size, Yukiho was no longer able to thrust with her entire length, which was actually a good thing as Takane's womb stretched and squeezed tightly around her swollen lower head, preventing Yukiho from pulling it out completely.

 _This… this shouldn't be possible…_ Takane was unable to form the thought aloud. Her mouth was certainly agape, but it only succeeded in allowing a thin line of spittle to form outside the edge of her lip. She was almost completely helpless, at the mercy of the mind-numbing womb fuck that Yukiho was subjecting her to.

"This is the first time my entire dick has been inside something…" Yukiho whispered hurriedly into her ear. "Onaholes always break right away when I try them."

Another red flag, but Takane was too far gone to even attempt to resist. _This… is my fate…_ she thought, almost absently.

"I'm so grateful to you, Shijou-san!" Yukiho wrapped her arms around Takane's breasts, pulling her even closer. "That's why I'm going to give you everything I've got!"

Yukiho's thrusts became much more frantic, renewing the alarm bells in Takane's mind. _If she ejaculates inside me now… I… I won't be able to go back to normal…_

Yukiho's voice broke sharply, and she pressed her head roughly into Takane's shoulder.

 _I'm going to be destroyed by Yukiho's cock…_

Takane could see Yukiho's penile tract fill with semen through the bulge in her stomach, mere moments away from shooting unimaginable volumes of it into her clearly incapable womb.

 _Wait. Wait, wait, wait waitwaitWAIT –_

Yukiho came. This time, she buried herself all the way inside Takane and stayed there, intent on riding out the duration of her climax inside.

Takane's first admission of pleasure since having Yukiho's true length shoved into her was simultaneous with the first splash of thick semen against the back of her womb. Her eyes began to roll back into her head, and what started out as an unconscious moan quickly spiraled into a desperate, wordless plea, both for Yukiho to stop and for her to pump her womb full of cum until she couldn't stand.

As it was, Takane's womb was already limited in capacity due to the intrusion of Yukiho's huge cock. Within seconds, it was filled to the brim with cum, but the frequency of Yukiho's spurting only seemed to increase. Her uterus began to expand to accommodate the sheer amount of cum that Yukiho was unloading into her. As it expanded further, with Yukiho's orgasm showing no signs of slowing, Takane's cervix continued to descend, enveloping more and more of Yukiho's dick inside her cum-inflated womb.

Finally, long after Takane had lost all sense of time, Yukiho's orgasm subsided, her moans petering out. Somewhere amidst the sea of cum that was now swimming inside her, Takane was vaguely aware that Yukiho was trying to pull out of her. She was also vaguely aware that her cervix was still clamped firmly down on the other girl's thick cock, preventing her from doing so.

With a faint grunt and a push, Yukiho popped out of her. Takane must have been supported solely by Yukiho's cock at some point, because she immediately collapsed squarely onto her ass after she was released.

Something was wrong. She didn't know what, couldn't even look down to check, because her expanded stomach obscured a sizable chunk of her lower field of vision.

She didn't even care. She had been completely fucked, filled, and stretched way beyond her limits by this massive secret that Yukiho had somehow kept from her, and from all the other girls too. She had gone in way over her head, and somehow survived, albeit completely marked, by this giant, magnificent member.

Now, as Yukiho's thick seed spilled out of her womb and onto the hotel floor, it was all she could think about. She savored the pool of cum that still swam inside her, hoping that perhaps it would stay inside her forever.

Yukiho approached her from behind, panting heavily and glowing with happiness. Takane saw her dick first, and she followed it with her eyes because that action alone took all of her strength.

Yukiho was still fully erect, and Takane was able to see what, exactly, had penetrated and reshaped her beyond what she thought possible.

As she thought, it was thicker than her arm, perhaps even both of her arms. It had the length to match; inhibited as she was, Takane still guessed that it had to be 18 inches long, at _least_.

Yukiho was saying something. "…I was able to fit all my cum inside you, too. That felt absolutely amazing!"

The last thing she heard before she collapsed fully under the weight of the semen inside her and drifted into unconsciousness was Yukiho's voice, which still contained the remnants of her earlier excitement.

"I'll be counting on you from here on out, okay~?"


End file.
